Various hold backs have been proposed for holding doors of trucks or trailers in the open position while loading or unloading the vehicle.
These hold backs have consisted, essentially, of a metal link having a base fastened to the vehicle body and a hook portion insertable into a receiver secured to the vehicle cargo door.
While these hold backs have been generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, they have been subject to certain problems or disadvantages; such as, becoming rusty, therefore making it difficult to connect and disconnect the door, and both the base of the link and the receiver have to be aligned and mounted in the same vertical and horizontal planes so that the hook portion can be inserted into the receiver.